harrypottereveryonelivesaufandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Potter
'Lily Potter '(nee Evans) is a witch, member of the Order of the Phoenix, wife of James Potter and mother of Harry Potter. Biography Childhood - Years at Hogwarts Lily was friends with Severus Snape when they began at Hogwarts, but they eventually drifted apart into different friend groups. The marked end of their friendship was when Snape called Lily a "Mudblood" at the end of their fifth year, and she refused his later apology. Lily was made a prefect in her fifth year, and became Head Girl in her seventh year. Lily and James did not get along during their time at Hogwarts, until they began dating in their seventh year. First Wizarding War During the First Wizarding War, Lily became a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Some time before 1980, she married James Potter. Shortly after she became pregnant with their first child, a prophecy was given about a boy who would bring about Voldemort's downfall. Voldemort was convinced it was their child, so Lily and James went into hiding. They left James's family home of Styncon Garden and spent almost two years on the run. While in hiding, Lily gave birth to their first child, Harry James Potter, on July 31, 1980. In October of 1981, they used the Fidelius Charm to protect a home in Godric's Hollow, and made Peter Pettigrew their Secret Keeper. She comforted James as he struggled with hiding while a war raged beyond the walls of their safe house. Lily also expressed how difficult she found their life in hiding, separated from the people she loved and the war, but she cared chiefly about Harry's safety and would make any sacrifice for him. During this time, Lily also confessed to James that she was pregnant with their second child. Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters' location to Voldemort, and on October 31st 1981, while Peter was visiting, Voldemort attacked. As James tried to keep him at bay, Lily went to protect their son. After Voldemort killed Peter and Stunned James, he went after Harry. Lily threw a Reductor Curse at Voldemort as he approached. She was knocked backward from the blast and unable to stand between Voldemort and Harry. Voldemort's Kiling Curse on Harry rebounded, and Lily used a Protection Charm to shield Harry from the explosive effect, but a piece of the damaged ceiling struck her and she lost consciousness. After she woke, the house was in ruins, but she saw Harry was unharmed. They were rejoined by James. The parents realized Voldemort had been destroyed, and they saw a lightning-shaped scar on their son's forehead. The Ministry was unsure of Voldemort's defeat at the hands of a small child. Sirius Black was arrested and hastily sent to Azkaban, despite James and Lily's testimonies that Peter Pettigrew had been their Secret Keeper. This was partially because Remus Lupin testified that Sirius Black was James's best friend and most likely candidate for Secret Keeper. It was a few days before the Ministry was satisfied that James and Lily's memories had not been modified, and Sirius was in fact innocent. Voldemort was declared dead thanks to Peter Pettigrew's sacrifice, and Peter was awarded Order of Merlin, First-Class posthumously. Between the Wars Lily and James returned to James's family home of Styncon Garden, and Lily told James she was not going to have another baby after all. The couple was unable to conceive another child and raised Harry with the help of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. ... Teaching at Hogwarts During Harry's second year at Hogwarts, he had the famous, yet inept, Gilderoy Lockhart, as a teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts. After Harry was hurt during a Quidditch match, and lost all the bones in his arms due to Lockhart's botched attempts at healing Lily demanded Lockhart be replaced. Seeing as no one was currently available to replace him, it was decided Lily would take the job as Defense Teacher. She proved to be a good teacher, teaching the classes useful spells and learning her students' skill set to properly teach. ... After her year of teaching, she resigned, knowing James missed her too much and was lonely while she was teaching and a resident at Hogwarts. Personality - Category:Canon Characters Category:Professors Category:Gryffindors